Electronic displays (may be simply referred to as displays) are devices configured to present images and/or text electronically. Modern aircraft use displays to present flight information. A pilot, for example, may use one or more displays referred to as synoptic display(s) to monitor the status of various devices onboard an aircraft.
For safety reasons, synoptic displays are typically provided only with the abilities to display the status information, and are prohibited from serving as interfaces for controlling the devices onboard the aircraft. Separate control panels are typically provided as control interfaces, and as the number of devices increases, the number of control panels may increase accordingly, leading to crowded flight decks.